degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dallas
Mike Dallas (goes by "Dallas") is a new senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi in Season 12. Hockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in — puck bunnies, keggers, alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. He will be a prominent member of the hockey team and will take a very active part in the anti-gay activities which will take place at the beginning of the next semester at Degrassi. He is friends with Owen, Drew, Luke, Campbell, and Fiona. His story will later involve Clare as his new rival. He is portrayed by Demetrius Joyette. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is living with Drew and Adam. Drew welcomes Dallas to Degrassi on the first day back from Winter Break. He is seen standing and taking a bow when Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hockey Team at the assembly, and afterwards, he walks by Maya and makes a comment about her being flat chested. Later at the Torres home, Him and Adam come downstairs and interrupt Drew and Bianca's date. They reveal that they are throwing a party to welcome Dallas and the Ice Hounds to Degrassi. After Adam walks away, and Drew states that his mother would dissaprove, Dallas says "who knew your sister was cooler than you." and Drew defends Adam saying that Adam is a boy and if he were to make fun of him again he would make Dallas' life hell. Dallas gives Drew a condom for "if he plans on swiping his V-card tonight." Later at the party, he is seen chugging from the "Trophy of Power" with the hockey team, and when Katie shows up he distracts Bianca for Drew. Later when Katie is waiting in Drew's room, Dallas encourages him to chug from the trophy to get him ready while Owen videotapes. Later when Drew falls downstairs, Dallas and Owen help him up. In Come As You Are (2), Drew wakes up and sees Mike studying he explains that he passed out and him and Adam had to clean up. When Drew finds "Nice bum" written on his lower back, Dallas explains that that was written in between the time Drew fell down the stairs, and when he apparently streaked around the yard. Later when Dallas is trying to flirt with a girl, Drew pulls him away to ask about the previous night. Dallas explains that Drew and Katie had sex, and that is why Katie is being so friendly around him. Later him and Adam are helping Drew practice breaking up with Katie. He states that he's done this many times before. In Gives You Hell (1), he hands Katie a camcorder with hockey videos on it to use for the Ice Hounds Pep Rally Sizzle-Reel, and tells her that many of the younger players are living far away from home, and that the hockey team is the only family they have. He tells her that it's good to know that the school president cares enough to throw a pep rally. Later, at the pep rally he lifts his arms and cheers when he is featured in the sizzle-reel. In Gives You Hell (2), Dallas is in the cafeteria with his teammates when Tristan comes over, and asks Campbell is he a friend of his. He laughs at Tristan with the rest of the team. In Got Your Money (1), Dallas meets his locker partner Fiona, and tries to flirt with her. Fiona tells him she's a lesbian, and Imogen is her girlfriend, but Dallas is not convinced, and wants them to kiss. Fiona aproaches Dallas again, wanting the ice hounds involved with the dance. Dallas dosent like student council after what happened at the pep rally, and wants to keep an eye on things.He agrees to help but wants a dance from Fiona. In 'Got Your Money (2), '''He and his teammates have helped Fiona set up for the dance, and tells her she owes him two dance. He also gives Fiona advice on Imogen, and claps when they kiss. Finally convinced Dallas tells Fiona not to worry about a dance with him. Trivia *According to information released on Twitter, Dallas was from Lakehurst but transferred to another school besides Degrassi after the fire. *He is the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. *He is living with the Torres family. *He has dated ''many ''girls. *He lost his virginity before his first appearance on the show. *He is homophobic and transphobic, but he keeps his transphobia in check out of respect for Adam Torres since he lives in his home. *Dallas will have conflicts with many people by the end of season 12, such as; Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Fiona Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Mo Mashkour, Marisol Lewis, Jake Martin, and possibly fellow team members Owen Milligan and Campbell Saunders. Quotes *"I like it!" (First line; to Drew and Adam) *"That's how I roll. I give one hundred and fifty percent." Source *"Where are you going to do this?" Source *"You should be with a different girl every weekend." (To Campbell) *Campbell: "You guys just kinda make fun of me." Dallas: "Cause we like you." *Adam: "I have a terrible feeling that the school is shutting down." Drew: "The school is not shutting down Adam." Dallas: "I hope not, I just got here." *Dallas: "You come into ''my ''house, and disrespect ''my ''team, you are going to get disrespected back!" Katie: "You and your ''stupid ''team are the worst thing to ever happen to this school!" *Eli: "Haven't you done enough damage?" Dallas: "Why don't you just shut your damn mouth?!" (Eli clocks him) *Drew: "How'd you know I was a virgin?" Dallas: "I didn't...but now I do." *Dallas: "Hi, do you know if the caf is serving pancakes today?" Maya: "Oh, I wish, but it's usually cereal, fruit, bagels if you're lucky." Dallas: "Too bad. I was really craving a nice, ''flat pancake." *"Who knew your sister was cooler than you?" (To Drew about Adam) *"What are you, gay?" (To Campbell) *Dallas: "I'm Dallas, and you are?" Fiona: "The wrong tree to be barking up." Dallas: "That's a terrible name. You should change it." Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Seniors